Wedding Plans
by Cehsja
Summary: Oneshot: Connor and Abby are having trouble agreeing when it comes to planning their wedding, and somehow Connor keeps getting his own way. Can Abby fight back?


Abby sighed. She was arguing with Connor about something that was supposed to be the happiest moment of her life: their wedding. Seriously, why did a day that was supposed to be so great bring so much stress along with it? But so far it seemed they couldn't agree on anything, and Connor was winning most the arguments because Abby couldn't resist his puppy dog eyes.

"Connor, why do we need all this stuff? I agreed to go with the traditional ceremony for you, and sure I don't mind getting married in a church, even if I'd prefer an outdoor ceremony, but I seriously wish you'd agree to just have a small wedding. We do not need to invite everyone we've ever met for half a moment."

"But Abs, when we say our vows I want everyone in the world to know how much I love you!"

"Then announce it on YouTube or something later, yeah? We can't afford to feed all these people and I'd bet you dollar to doughnuts that neither of our parents will offer to help." Neither of them had grown up in the most loving of families. In fact, Abby would be surprised if either of their parents even showed up for the wedding and she certainly wasn't planning on inviting hers.

Connor was giving her the puppy dog look again, and Abby let out another sigh, "I'll think about it. Maybe let's discuss some other details now, yeah?"

"Fine. What colour do we want for our theme?"

Abby shrugged, "Doesn't really matter, do you have a preference?"

"Blue, you could add it to your bouquet and it'd make your eyes really stand out and sparkle."

Abby smiled and kissed his cheek, "Blue it is. Finally we can agree on something. Roses or Lilies?"

Connor shrugged, "You pick."

"Roses, I think."

"There ya go. Two decisions down. Now we should talk about the wedding party, yeah? We're both fine with Lester marrying us?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way, even if I have to threaten him to get him to agree," Abby laughed, "And of course Jack will give me away, yeah?"

Connor nodded. Jack wasn't his favourite person, but he was Abby's favourite family member and he knew better to protest. Anyway, it made sense. "Yes, sounds good."

"Who will you ask to be your best man? Matt or Becker?"

"Uhm… well, actually, neither. I wouldn't be able to decide between them and my best friend, other than you of course, would have to be Jess."

"Jess? You gotta be joking."

"Why not? It's not that uncommon to ask a girl is it?"

"What about Duncan?"

"I tried, he's a little too paranoid… took me an hour to convince him to come in the first place and a week to convince him to be in the wedding party at all and he wants a background job, so he's agreed to Usher. He's come to conclusion that I'm dangerous to be around."

"Still, you wanted a traditional wedding, so you can't have Jess."

"I just wanted the ceremony to be traditional, the wording and all that. Why can't I have Jess?"

"Because I want her to be my Maid-of-Honour."

"Hey! That's no fair! I called Jess first!"

"You don't get to "call" the wedding party, Connor. Jess is female so I win. Now who is going to be your ring bearer?"

Connor glared at her, "The whole Jess thing is NOT over. I say we ask her and give her the choice."

"Fine," Abby mumbled, "Ring bearer?"

"Rex?"

"No way! You don't get Rex and Jess! Rex is my flower girl!"

"But… you can't use the "Jess is a girl" card then! Rex is a boy!"

Abby frowned a bit, but before she could respond, Jess walked into the room.

"Jess, will you be my Best Man?" Connor asked quickly at the same time as Abby blurted out, "Jess, wanna be my maid of honour?"

Jess frowned, "Uh… yeah, sure, I'm honoured guys."

"Wait, yes to which one?" Connor asked.

"Whichever one of you wins the argument," Jess giggled. "There is no way I'm choosing between you two."

"If you pick me, you'll get to wear a cute dress and new heels!" Abby pointed out.

Connor shrugged, "I'm not about to make her wear a tux, Abby. She can wear the same for me. Or maybe a cute tux that's a dress."

"Ooooh, that does sound adorable!" Jess agreed. "Abby, why don't you take Emily?"

"Emily's going to be my bridesmaid," said Abby, giving Connor a look that dared him to argue with it, but he didn't. "I still need a Maid-of-Honour though and if you go with Connor, then I have no one. On the other hand, if you pick me, then he still has Becker or Matt."

Connor turned to Jess, "Don't forget the cute tuxedo dress. Also, you might be saving a friendship if you choose me. If you don't, I have to choose between Becker and Matt and that could be a disaster, yeah? Feelings might be hurt. I know they'd understand if I picked you, but I don't think they'd understand me choosing one of them over the other. And you know, I might pick Matt. Do you really want to willing choose to do something that could hurt Becker's feelings?"

Abby frowned, "Connor that's just no fair! You can't play the Becker card!"

Connor gave the puppy dog look to Jess and Jess crumbled under it, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry Abby, but I'm gonna be Connor's best man. Can't risk a friendship yeah? And of course, the whole Becker thing…"

Abby sighed, "Then who is going to be my Maid-Of-Honour."

Connor shrugged, "I dunno. You're pretty close to Matt aren't you?"

"Oh yes, he'll love being asked that one," Abby sighed. "Fine, then, but if you get Jess, then I definitely get Rex."

"Only, Rex might actually eat the flowers, Abby. He knows what's edible and what's not. He's not likely to eat the Ring, is he? I think Rex better be the Ring Bearer, and Becker can carry him in." He gave her the puppy dog look and again Abby caved, but not without letting him know she disapproved.

"Fine! Fine! Connor, you win, but who am I supposed to have then? I need a flower girl still!"

"You could have the mammoth…"

"Yes, because Rex will eat the flowers but the mammoth wouldn't?"

"Maybe we could use fake flowers…"

"Then I should get Rex."

"Too late, you agreed," Connor replied with a goofy grin on his face.

"So I have to have Matt as my Maid-of-Honour and a mammoth as my flower girl?" Abby asked in disbelief.

"Can't help it Abby, we've just got too many of the same friends, yeah?"

Suddenly Abby smiled, "Okay Connor, I'll take the mammoth, but of course it's a lot easier to pass Rex off as just a rare lizard, there's no hiding a mammoth, yeah? I guess we'll just have to have a small wedding after all then. Just ARC staff and Jack and Duncan and that's it."

"But…"

"We just can't risk anyone seeing the mammoth, sorry Connor," Abby replied. "Even Lester would tell you that. And of course we'll have to use the outdoor wedding that I wanted as well."

She could see that Connor was about to protest again, she could see the puppy dog look coming on, and she decided for once and all that two could play at this game. She leaned forward and kissed him slowly and passionately. She heard Jess sneak out of the room, but she didn't break away until she heard Connor moan.

"Thanks Connor," she said with a smile, "I knew you'd agree."

"Yep," said a slightly dazed and confused Connor as he tried to hide his goofy grin.


End file.
